cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Shelley Winters
Shelley Winters (1920 - 2006) Film Deaths: *''A Double Life'' (1947) [Pat Kroll]: Strangled by Ronald Colman in her bedroom. Her body is shown again later on when the police investigate. *''Larceny'' (1948) [Tory]: Shot to death by John Payne as she embraces him. (Thanks to Alan) *''The Great Gatsby'' (1949) [Myrtle Wilson]: Hit by a car driven by Betty Field. (I have not seen this version, but am familiar with the story.) *''A Place in the Sun'' (1951) [Alice Tripp]: Accidentally drowned when the boat capsizes while she is out on a lake with Montgomery Clift. (He had been planning to kill her, but had not decided whether on not to go through with it when fate took the decision out of his hands.) Shelley was pregnant at the time of her death, consequently, her unborn child also died. *''Phone Call from a Stranger'' (1952) [Binky Gay a.k.a. Bianca Carr]: Killed in a plane accident, along with Michael Rennie and Keenan Wynn. (Thanks to Bill) *''Mambo'' (1954) [Toni Salerno]: Hit by a car while running through a parking garage. (Thanks to Alan) *''The Big Knife'' (1955) [Dixie Evans]: Hit by a bus off-screen; we learn of her death afterwards when Wendell Corey informs Ida Lupino. (Thanks to Alan) *''The Night of the Hunter[[The Night of the Hunter (1955)| '(1955)]] [Willa Harper]: Throat slit off-screen by Robert Mitchum. Her body is shown sitting in the car at the bottom of the river afterwards. *The Diary of Anne Frank (1959)' [''Mrs. Petronella Van Daan]: Dies off-screen in a concentration camp; her death is confirmed in an epilogue scene of Joseph Schildkraut discussing the deaths of all his friends. (Thanks to Alan) *''Lolita (1962)'' [Charlotte Haze]: Hit by a car off-screen. Her body is shown lying in the street (covered with a sheet) afterwards. *''The Mad Room (1969)'' [Mrs. Armstrong]: Hacked to death off-screen with a saber by Stella Stevens; her body is shown afterwards when Stella 'discovers' her. (Thanks to Bill) *''Bloody Mama (1970)'' [Kate 'Ma' Barker]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with the FBI. Shown as a series of black & white still frames. *''Whoever Slew Auntie Roo?'' (Who Slew Auntie Roo?) (1971) [Rosie 'Aunt Roo' Forrest]: Burned to death after Mark Lester starts a fire in the kitchen while she is trapped in the pantry. *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (1972) [Belle Rosen]: Dies of a heart attack after rescuing Gene Hackman from being trapped underwater. *''Shattered'' (Something to Hide) (1972) [Gabriella Field]: Throat accidentally slashed (off-screen) when she falls onto a broken bottle during a fight with Peter Finch. Her body is never shown; we only hear about her death afterwards when Peter confesses to Linda Hayden. (Thanks to Bill) *''Cleopatra Jones'' (1973) [Mommy]: Knocked off a walkway during a fight with Tamara Dobson. *''An Average Little Man'' (Un Borghese piccolo piccolo; A Very Little Man) (1977) [Amalia Vivaldi]: Dies of a heart attack. (Thanks to Giulia) *''City on Fire'' (1979) [Nurse Andrea Harper]: Hit by falling rubble while the burning hospital is being evacuated. (Thanks to Johan) *''Looping'' (Looping: Der lange Traum von kurzen Gluck) (1981) [Carmen]: Shot in the head (though I do not know by whom). (Thanks to Alan) *''Heavy'' (1995) [Dolly Medina]: Dies off-screen of natural causes; we only learn about her death afterwards when Liv Tyler finds Pruitt Taylor Vince standing at her grave. *''Raging Angels'' (1995) [Grandma Ruth]: Falls down a flight of stairs while running away from a demon. (Thanks to Alan) Television Deaths: *''Adventures of Nick Carter'' (1972; TV movie) [Bess Tucker]: Killed off-screen by Neville Brand. Her body is shown afterwards when Robert Conrad discovers her sitting in a parked car. (Thanks to Alan and Tom) *''The Initiation of Sarah'' (1978; TV movie) [Mrs. Erica Hunter]: Burned to death after Kay Lenz uses her telekinetic powers to set the sorority house terrace on fire. (Thanks to Eugene) *''Elvis'' (1979; TV movie) [Gladys Presley]: Dies of a heart attack. (I have not seen this, but I know that her death occurred during the timeframe covered by the movie.) (Thanks to Alan) *'Roseanne (2018)' Noteworthy Connections *Ex-wife of Vittorio Gassman *Ex-wife of Anthony Franciosa Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Category:Death scenes by slashing Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Category:Death scenes by illness Winters, Shelley Winters, Shelley Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental slit throat Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Voice Actors Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Historical death scenes Category:Batman cast members Category:Heart failure victims Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Actors who died in George Stevens Movies Category:Roseanne cast members